Hush little baby
by Skarto
Summary: On hold, but not dead.
1. I want a baby!

**My first fanfic! Please feel free to point out anything I have got wrong, and I'll try to correct it as soon as I can.**

"What the hell do you mean, I can't have children?" Anna exclaimed angrily to the doctor. "I want a child!"

"I…I'm sorry miss, but you cannot carry a child. You are barren."

Anna began to cry. The only thing she wanted was a baby she could care for. She stormed out of the room, tears streaking her face.

Later that night, she told Van Helsing. He comforted her as best he could.

"Well, it isn't as if we've lost all hope," he told her. "We could always…adopt?"

Anna looked at him, anger in her face.

"You just don't get it, do you Van Helsing? I want a child. I want my OWN child. I want to carry him, feed him, and watch him grow." Her anger turned to despair. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not like it's your fault.

As she slept, Anna dreamed. She dreamed of the time that Dracula had captured her, and she had talked to Aleera.

"_Anna my love," Aleera purred. "It is good to see you looking so healthy and so full of life…and blood." Anna shuddered as Aleera cackled. _

"_You'll be laughing on the other side of your face as soon as Van Helsing saves me, and kills you and your sick, twisted master." Anna promised. Aleera lent over Anna and licked her cheek. "Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to go and spend my last remaining night in my master's arms. If all goes according to his plans, maybe you will be too, someday." Anna snorted in disgust. "I'd rather sleep with a werewolf than sleep with him, and sire those sick pig things you call 'children'." Aleera's face lost its smile and Anna was backhanded across the room. "Don't you dare insult our children, wench. If you knew how I'd longed for a child as a mortal, you wouldn't be so quick to chastise me. I couldn't have children as a mortal." As she said these words, Aleera wore an expression of great sadness, and Anna could not help but feel a bit sorry for her. "But if you couldn't have children, then how-" "Our master's seed is special. It will impregnate any woman. Don't ask me how it works, all I know is this." She winked at Anna. "It does the trick!" _

Anna woke with Aleera's words on her mind. Dracula could make any woman pregnant…even her? Was she willing to have sex with Dracula to create life inside of her? What would Van Helsing say if…when he found out?

She decided she didn't care what Van Helsing thought, and she was willing to go to Dracula to at least try. It was what she needed. If Dracula killed her, then the last of the Valerious family would be wiped out, and her family would never get into heaven. He wouldn't like it, but the way he acted to her at the masquerade ball, she was going to give it a try.


	2. Broken

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I will try and make my chapters longer, and AnnaVanHelsing1887, they are dating. Ok, next chapter.**

"Anna please! For Christ's sake, he's a monster!" Van Helsing tried in vain to deter Anna from her quest.

"That may be, but he's the only one who can give me a child." Anna wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Listen Anna-"

"What would you do Van Helsing?" That shut him up. "What would you do if the thing you wanted more than anything could be only got this way?"

"You mean if I want to live in a palace, I have to sleep with Dracula?"

"Don't be stupid Van Helsing, this isn't a joke. It's about us bringing new life into this world." She looked at him, her eyes wide with innocence. "Don't you want a baby?" Van Helsing sighed.

"You know I can't say no when you do that."

"So you'll let me…go?"

"I still don't know Anna. He could kill you. He could keep you in his castle and make you his bride."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I know these things probably better than you do, but I will risk it." She smiled, reassuring him. "If I know Dracula, which I hope I do, he'll leap at the offer." She began to walk off to mentally prepare herself for the task.

"Wait…what are you offering him?" He asked, curiously. She grinned devilishly, and flicked her hair.

"You'll see."

Dracula's dreams were plagued by her. Her smile. The scent of her hair. He had never known a mortal so precious to him. He wasn't capable of love. At least, that's what he told his brides. He was lying in his coffin in a grand stone room. Thinking of her. Yes, he admitted to himself. Maybe he did love her. He could offer her things only known to mortals in dreams. He could give her anything. But…she would never be his.

Dracula felt a great sadness overcome him. He rebelled against it, but of course, it won. For the first time in three hundred years, Dracula cried. His body was consumed by racking sobs. Blood tears poured from his eyes.

No, he thought. He _could _get her back. But he would have to do it by force, and that would make her upset. Shit, why did everything have to be so complicated?

Anna was in her room, packing. She didn't exactly know what for, Dracula could turn her away or she might never come back. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Please don't go Anna. I'd miss you."

"I'm sorry Van Helsing. Don't worry, I'll come back." She tried to sound as confident as possible. He laid his head on her shoulder, and she felt extremely guilty for what she was going to do.

Later that morning, Anna set off for Castle Frankenstein. She hoped that Dracula was still there, which sounded weird in her head. As she walked through the village where she lived, she looked around for what could be her last time. The villager's heads turned in her direction. They knew why she was going. Lots looked at her in disgust, a few in pity. Most had lost someone close to them by Dracula's hand. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted them to feel how she felt, but no-one would meet her gaze.

Leaving all the angry glares and whispers behind, Anna walked up the path through the forest towards Castle Frankenstein. She was replaying what she was going to do over and over in her head, until she could barely believe it. That it should have to come to this…

Dracula hadn't eaten for three months. He didn't feel hungry, he felt lonely. If he had a reflection, he would have been shocked to see himself, paler than usual, thin and depressed. All the young, lovely girls he sent up to his room wouldn't do. It was Anna he needed, her skin he craved to touch. _Anna... I miss you._

Anna reached Castle Frankenstein with no trouble. She saw the huge building and nearly turned back. But she thought of the child, and kept going. She listened through the door for any sounds of activity. She heard nothing, but a strange sobbing sound. Despite her fear, she was curious. She opened the door quietly, and made her way across a massive hall. The sound was coming from a door to her left. She opened it, and peered round.

Dracula was kneeling on the floor, weeping over the bodies of his children. He looked very thin and weak to Anna. When he saw her staring at him, he scrambled to his feet and hissed at her, desperately trying to wipe away the blood tears that were still flowing.

Anna slowly entered the room, not taking her eyes off the broken man in front of her. She shut the door, and walked towards Dracula. He was staring at the floor, ashamed that he had shown weakness in front of Anna. As she reached him, Anna stretched out her arm and placed a hand on his face. He winced, but did not pull away. Anna stroked the side of his face, feeling pity for the man that tried to kill her. He closed is eyes in bliss, amazed that Anna of all people was caressing him. Her touch was incredible, but eventually she pulled away.

"Dracula," she whispered. "I came for a reason." Dracula opened his eyes, but this time, she was the one had who closed them. She bit her lip.

"Did you come to kill me again, like you have so many times before?" He looked hurt, lonely, and tired beyond belief.

"No, I need something."

"What would that be?" he asked his voice no more than a husky whisper. This was how it started in all his fantasies. Before they ended up making hot, passionate love. She caught his lips in a searing kiss.

"A child, Dracula. I want a child."


End file.
